User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Chell
Chell, Test Subject #1498, is the main protagonist in the Portal series. 'BIOGRAPHY' Making her appearance in Portal 1 on the Orange Box, Chell was rarely seen or even heard from in the game itself. Making her appearance in Portal 2 she is the main protagonist once again and is seen much more often in mirrors and through her own portals though she is still silent. Throughout both games Chell must overcome tests devised by GLaDOS, Portal 1's antagonist, using only a Portal Gun that all test subjects have been given for testing. 'ARCADE' OPENING: 'Having been expelled from the Enrichment Center, Chell explores the world along with her trusty Companion Cube to see what catastrophy has occurred. Her Companion Cube tells her (though its in her head) that there is a great power in the distance that might allow her to figure out her past, or even undo the disasters that have taken place on the planet. '''Rival -' Corvo Attano 'Reason -' Chell who is now lost in the apocalypse comes across Corvo whom she sees coming out of a possessed rat. Seeing he has magical powers she believes he is to blame for the end of the world. '''CONNECTION - I choose Corvo for Chells rival is the fact Chell lives in the apocalypse with her companion cube, while Corvo assassinates those who are causing a start of the apocalypse in his town. While Chell uses technology to sneak around areas, Corvo uses magic and can blink or slow down time. Lastly, Chell is betrayed by Wheatley just like Corvo is betrayed by Farley Havelock. ENDING GLaDOS: The test went well it seemed Chell: What do you mean? GLaDOS: 'Those people were once test subjects that I lost use for, so I figured why not one final test for good old Subject #1498. You did much better than I predicted. As a reward for completing the test...you may have cake. 'GAMEPLAY Chell is an improvised fighter using many different pieces of technology to fight with. Her main too lin her arsenal is her famous Portal Gun which allows her to control the battlefield and escape sticky situations. MOVELIST (Square Moves) Portal Gun Smack - ''' Simply smacks foes around with her Portal Gun. '''Portal Gun Beatdown- Chell repeatedly hits her foes with the Portal Gun. Propulsion Gel -''' or Slides on the Orange Propulsion Gel to do a fast strong jab. Subsequently pressing Square results in a series of jabs followed by a powerful punch. Propulsion Gel briefly stays on map and people who step on it shoot forward. 'Portal Uppercut -' Chell makes two Portals at foes feet falling through one and doing an uppercut from behind them. 'Companion Cube -' Smashes and enemy with her companion cube (Triangle Moves) 'Repulsion Gel - ' Shoot Repulsion Gel that knocks foes back. Repulsion Gel stays on map and is used as a temporary bounce pad. - 'Edgeless Safety Cube - ' or Roll and Edgeless Safety Cube towards foes. '''Aperture Equipment '- ' Throw a GLaDOS potato, Companion Cube, or random Personality Core. Item stays on map, only 3 allowed at a time. Chell can pick up these items using R1 and throw them with any of the buttons. Sentry Turret - ' Drop a Sentry Turret that stays on map till destroyed by other players. Can also be picked up by Chell using R1. (Circle Moves) '''PORTAL FUNCTION - '''Chell and foes can travel through Portals though Chell can close or move them at any time. Chell can throw weapons through portals such as her Edgeless Safety Cube, Companion Cube, and Propulsion Gel through portals to hit foes. If Chell shoots a portal and it hits a foe the Portal doesn't open but Chell gains a bit of AP making the Portal gun a means of range attack though it doesn't interrupt foes. The Portal Gun thus makes Chell one of the toughest competitors to get away from since she has varied melee and ranged attacks, and is hard to chase down since she can open Portals and close them at will, giving her control on how the battle will play out. '''Portal Color Change - ' Change portal color. '''Close Portal' '-' (Hold) Removes all Portals from the map. 'Portal Shot -' or Shoot a portal either left or right 'Portal Ceiling - ' Shoot a portal up if it hits top of the map a white square appears with a portal on it so Portals can be used on any map. 'Portal Ground - ' Shoot a portal at your feet. (Throws) 'Aerial Faith Plate -' or Chell picks the foe up and smashes them into the ground where an Aerial Faith Plate launches the foe away. 'Thermal Discouragement Beam -' Chell opens a portal below the enemy that shoots a Thermal Discouragement Beam from it that shoots the foe into the air. 'GLaDOS Smash! - ' Chell picks the enemy up holding them in the air and opens a portal above them where GLaDOS comes out and smashes them to the ground infront of Chell. (Super Moves) '''Portal Throw (Level 1) '-' Chell punches foe and opens a portal on the ground making it whatever color she's currently using (Gold or Blue) and throws them through it shooting them out through the other Portal. The foe dies when they hit the ground or another foe killing them both. Animal King Turret (Level 2)' -' Chell opens a portal either up, down, left, or right that the Animal King Turret pops out slightly of and shoots the entire field with lasers. SPAAAAAACCCCCEEEE!!!! '(Level 3) '- '''Chell shoots a portal at the moon that sucks everyone on the map besides Chell into space. Chell then takes over as Space Core and rams foes to kill them. '''TAUNTS GLaDOS - Chell pulls out the GLaDOS potato to mock the foe. Hmm...? - Chell looks around the area thinking about what to do next as if this was a test and the foe isn't there. Little Killing Machines - Chell holds out the container with the birds pecking at the glass. Atlas and P-Body -''' Atlas and P-Body jump out of portals and do a high five and then portal out. '''INTROS AND OUTROS INTROS Portal In - 'Chell walks through a Portal and enters the arena. '''Infinite Loop -' Chell continues to fall through one portal upwards into one downwards until she closes both landing on her feet looking around. '''Out of the Rabbit Hole '- '''Chell jumps out of the portal on the ground carrying her Companion Cube. '''Happy Birthday! -' Chell is sitting at a table with a cake and birthday hat on and takes it off getting serious. WINNING SCREEN ''' If '''Portal Out is selected '-' Chell opens a Portal and walks into it turning her head towards the camera as the Portal closes. If Cake!!! is selected''' -''' Chell holds up cake to the camera. If Hard-Core is selected '- '''Chell holds a random Personality Core that winks at the camera. If '''I <3 Companion Cube' is selected '-' Chell hugs the Companion Cube lovingly. LOSING SCREEN If Portal Out is selected '- '''Chell pouts and accidently opens a Portal and closes it following on her backside. If '''Cake!!!' is selected''' - Chell goes to eat her cake but GLaDOS in potato form falls in it ruining it. If '''Hard-Core is selected '- '''A random Personality Core hits Chell in the head. If '''I <3 Companion Cube '''is selected '-''' Chell is seem with her head and arms folded over top of her Companion Cube. VICTORY THEME -'' 'Default Theme' '- Still Alive' '- Want You Gone' 'COSTUMES' '''Aperture Testing Tanktop' Default Chell Costume -Blue Tanktop - Same blue as her Portal -Gold Tanktop - Same gold as her Portal -Orange Tanktop - Same Orange as the Aperature Test Jacket Aperature Testing Jacket ''' Chell sports an orange Aperture Jacket. Her Portals are now Light Blue and Dark Blue -Light Blue Jacket - Same light blue as her portal with Aperture on the front in dark blue. -Dark Blue Jacket - Same dark blue as her portal with Aperture on the front in light blue. -Black Jacket - A black jacket with Aperture on the front in white. '''P-Body Costume Chell now looks just like P-Body. Her Portals are now Red and Yellow. -Red Skin - Her skin is now the same red as her portal. -Yellow Skin - Her skin is now the same yellow as her Portal. -Animal King Skin - Her skin is now the same color as the Animal King Turret. 'MINION' Atlas Atlas can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Chell. 'TRIVIA' -Chell is one of the few characters thats costume changes turns her into a different character from her series. The other one being Kratos who turns into Deimos. Category:Blog posts